The Pendent
by lightningharu
Summary: Sakura wants to go to Hogwarts for her last year. She's also famous in the wizard world. She meets Harry and falls in love. Now Harry and her have to trust the pendent in order for the world to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1 The Last Day in Tokyo

It was a beautiful morning on a beautiful weekend.

'BEEP, BEEP' went a girls alarm clock. She hit the snooze button and got up. A girl with auburn hair and emerald green eye's walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes, she walked out of her room and into the bathroom which was across her room. She came back dressed and all, she was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt that had a roxy symbol on it and khaki capris. She looked at her room and said to herself

'This is the last time for a long while I'll see my room.'

"SAKURA, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" yelled her father

Sakura ran downstairs to the table

"Morning dad, morning onii-chan!" she said

"Morning Sakura." Said her father

"Morning monster." Said her brother

"Touya, why can't you say good morning sister instead of monster, especially today, this is the last time you'll see her for a long while." Said her father

And at the time Sakura was pounding on his foot.

"Fine, Morning SISTER!" he said with tears coming down his face.

Then they all sat down and ate breakfast together.

"When does your flight leave, Sakura?" asked her brother

"2 p.m. Why do you ask?" she replied

"Cause I was planning on taking you, Madison, dad, and Madison's mom to a certain place." He replied

Sakura had a big smile across her face and said

"Let me call Madison."

So she walked into the next room and took the phone, she dialed Madison's number and waited for someone to pick up,

Hello,

Hi, is Madison there?

Ah, Miss Sakura, yes I'll go get her, please hold on for a sec.

SAKURA! What's up!

I was wondering if you and your mom would like to go to a certain place today?

'there was silence and then there came a reply' Yes we would love to go dear, is your father coming 'Madison's mother'

Yes…

My mom will come don't worry we'll see you in half an hour. Oh is your brother driving?

Yep.

O.K. see you in a bit. Bye

Bye

They both hung up and Sakura went back to tell her brother that they'll be here in half an hour. So she helped her father with the dishes and waited by the door. Then she heard the doorbell ring, she jumped off of the couch and ran to the door. She opened the door and Madison and Sakura hugged and squealed.

"Morning Mrs.Tomyo!"(can't think of Madison's mom last name, let me know if you know.) said Sakura's father

"Hmph" came her reply

'HONK,HONK!'

"You guy's ready!" yelled Touya

"Yeah!" said the two girls

All four of them got in Touya's car. It was a green Tahoe. Sakura's dad was in the passenger seat, Madison's mom was on the left seat, Madison was on the right seat, and Sakura was in the middle. Once they all got in the car, Touya drove off to the mall. Once they got there the two girls ran inside all the way to the store where Touya was taking them up top 'Build- A-Bear'. Then the two girls walked inside and noticed the new imports. There was an orange cat, a grey rat, a cow, a black dog, and a rabbit. Sakura picked out the cat, and Madison picked out the cow. Sakura's father picked out the dog for Madison's mom, and she picked out the rabbit for Sakura's dad. Touya got the rat.(Notice the animals from Fruits Basket)

They all went to where you stuff them and give them a heart, then they went to the naming station and gave them all names. Sakura named her cat Kyo, Madison named her cow Hatsuharu, Touya named his rat Yuki, Madison's mom named the dog Shigure and Sakura's dad named the rabbit Momiji. They all picked outfits for each one ( the same as in the books or series.) After that Madison's mom was going to pay when Touya said,

"I'll pay, it was my present to all of you, so I'll pay."

"Then I'll pay for the ice cream." She replied and Touya didn't argue.

After that they all had ice cream and then they headed back home.

"Touya, thank you for taking me and my daughter with us today to have a bit of fun." Said Madison's mom

"You're welcome they headed to Sakura's house where Madison's limo was waiting, and Madison and her mom left back to there place. Sakura, Touya, and there dad went in the house Sakura went upstairs to make sure she had everything together. She tested to make sure that her magic still worked when her brother came in.

"I have some thing to give you, it won't do me any good to have it."

Sakura opened the gift and inside was a cool pendent, it had a wand dangling down over a shield and a sword, there was a staff on back of the shield, and stars glowing all around them.

"But, this was from Jasmine your girlfriend?" she exclaimed

"Yes, but remember she got married a couple of months ago. We went to it, and I brought the pendent along and asked her if she wanted it back and she said to give it to you, she told me that if a girl gives it to the one she loves and the pendent starts falling apart then that the two of them will be inseperable no matter what. So that's why I want you to have it." Was his reply

"Thanks." She said, she gave her brother a big hug and didn't let go, she started crying.

"Now we don't need our little witch to be crying," said the dad, "your mother was a proud witch and she knows that you'll do fine at this new school."

"Yea, but what if it's like the other one they hated me because I was too pure of blood.(HAH beat that Draco.)" she said.

"Besides remember Lupin," said Touya,

"Yeah." She replied

"he'll be teaching there so you'll know A teacher."

"Thanks."

"Alright let's go your plane leaves soon." Said the dad


	2. The New Neighbors

Ch 2 The New Neighbors

Airport

"BYE!" yelled the two girls as they got onto the privet jet.

"Now they are gone forever." Said Madison's mom as she cried onto Sakura's dad's sweater. "Wait a minuet, why am I crying on you!" she said, SLAP!

"Dad, DAD you okay." Said Touya

"Just fine, wasn't expecting that though." He replied

on the plane

"Sakura I'm so happy, I feel like singing." Said Madison

"Oh god no." came her reply

"Then I guess you want to sing, then.?" Asked Madison

"Fine I'll sing." She said

_La la la la la la la_

_Oh, happy day_

_Oh, happy day_

_When Jesus washed_

_When Jesus washed_

_When, my Jesus washed_

_He washed my sin's away_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_He told me how_

_OH HE TAUGHT ME HOW_

_TO WASH, TO WASH_

_TO FIND AND PRAY_

_AND HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO LIVE REJOICE_

_YES HE DID_

_OH YAY_

_EVERY, EVERY DAY_

_EVERY DAY_

_OOOOOHHHHHHH_

_HAPPY DAY_

_OH, HAPPY DAY_

_EYAH_

_WHEN JESUS WASHED_

_WHEN JESUS WASHED_

_WHEN JESUS WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHED MY SINS AWAY_

_OH I'M TALK'N ABOUT A HAPPY DAY_

_HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO WASH_

_FIND AND PRAY_

_SING IT, SING IT, COME ON SING IT_

_AND… TO… REJOICE_

_EEEEEVERY,EVERY DAY_

_HAPPY DAY_

_I'M TALKING ABOUT A HAPPY DAY_

_OOOH _

_I'M TALKING ABOUT A HAPPY DAY_

_OH HAPPY DAY_

(If ever seen Sister Act 2 : Back in action that's where this song is from yes the one with Whoopi Goldberg)

By the time the song had ended they were one fourth of the way on their flight, so they decided to sleep for the rest of the flight.

Sakura's Dream

'Wow, Hogworts is so big.'

"Can I help you?" said a familiar voice

"UNCLE LUPIN!" yelled Sakura as she ran over to him

"You've finally come, I will warn you that there is a boy walking around getting all the girls attention, and he's not doing it on purpose neither." Said Lupin

"Really."

plane

"Yes really now get up and get ready." Said Madison

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eye's and saw Kyo (stuffed cat) staring at her.

"EEEKK!"

"HAHAHA!" Madison laughed

"Not Funny." Said Sakura as she fixed her hair

"We'll be landing in 5 minuets, girls." Said the sky captain

"Thanks." Said the girls

5 minuets later

All Sakura had was a duffle bag and two boxes of the stuff she would need for the house they were staying in, while Madison brought a BIG square suitcase and eight boxes. The limo took there stuff and drove them to there new summer home. It was a 5 story house on a beautiful 3 acres land.

"Well, what do you think of our new summer house in England?" asked Madison

"Wonderful." Came Sakura's reply

They told the limo driver to leave the stuff on the ground and that they'll take it in.

Different House

"OUR NEW NEIGHBORS ARE HERE EVERYONE, LET'S GO GREET THEM!" yelled a mother with flaming red hair

"Now remember dears not to use your magic, alright?" she said again

"yes." Came the dreaded sound from everybody.

Back with Sakura and Madison

"Windgardium Leviosa." Said Sakura as one of the boxes went into the air and she pointed to the room where she wanted it.

She pointed at another box and pointed at where she wanted it and then the next one and so on. Madison was inside unpacking all the stuff and putting it all over the house. When Sakura was on the last box she heard a

"Hi!"

When she heard that she immeadetly dropped the box and said

"Madison are neighbors have greeted us."

"Huh? Oh, Hi!"

"I'm Madison Tomoyo."

"And I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Said the two girls

"I'm Percy Weasly, he's Fred and he's George, I'm Ron, I'm Ginny, I'm Mrs. Weasly, and I'm Mr. Weasly. We are the Weasly Family." They all said

"I'm Hermine Granger."

"And I'm Harry Potter."

"Would you like some help unpacking" said Fred


	3. Summer

Ch 3 Summer

"Would you like some help unpacking" said Fred

"Umm… yes please." Replied Madison

Everyone went in but Harry and Sakura. Sakura went to pick up the box but when she did she thought

'It seems awfully light, I wonder why?' she looked over and saw that Harry had also picked it up.

"Let me carry it in for you." He said

"Umm.. okay" she replied

She let him carry it up to the third floor where her bedroom was he set it down on the floor next to the bed. When he sat it down he asked

"Were you using magic?"

"Yes." She replied blushing thinking 'Uncle'll have my head for sure.'

"I do to." He said

"WHAT!" she said shocked

"I do to." He said again

"I go to Hogwarts, where do you go?" he asked

"To …. I can't say, it's not a school that you'd want to go to." She replied

"oh," he said "I was wondering, do you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." She said giving a smile that any guy would fall for.

later evening

"BYE, SEE YOU TOMMOROW!" yelled Sakura

Madison stood beside Sakura watching them walk back to the Wesley's place, when they went inside.

"So you were stuck up there doing something in your room, what was it?" asked Madison

"I was practicing my magic," she replied

"With that Harry Potter guy." Madison said

"Yeah, so what?" said Sakura when she started blushing

"You like him don't you?" asked Madison

"No." said Sakura making her face turn extremely red

"RIGHT." She said

"SHUT UP MADISON!" as Sakura threw her pillow at her friend.

"Alright, good-night Sakura."

"Good-night Madison."

Harry, Hermione Ron

"So did you find anything out about Sakura?" asked Hermione

"No," replied Harry 'I'd rather not talk about how she knows magic, that's why it'll be just be me and her at Diagon Alley tomorrow.'

"Well there nothing special about her friend Madison, all she said was that they were staying here for the summer and then going back to Tokyo." Said Ron

"She told me the same thing." Said Harry

"We'd better get some rest, Ron and I have a lot of work to do." Said Hermione

"Alright, Good-night" said Ron

"Good-night" said Harry

Since the other two were asleep already Harry just stared at the stars that were in Ron's room thinking about Sakura and her beautiful emerald eyes. While he was thinking of her he fell asleep.

The next morning the Wesley's house

"Wow they have a huge place, and very magical." Whispered Sakura

'I hope Madison can read my hand writing.' She thought

As she walked around the house she noticed the coolest things, then she walked into the kitchen and saw a clock that told the time of when everyone got up and she decided to make breakfast in return of helping out yesterday. So she started making pancakes for everyone she set the table and poured a glass of orange juice for everyone. She heard everyone and decided to hide, so she hid. Everyone came down when they sat down they started eating when Ginny said

"Thanks for making breakfast, mum."

"You're welcome Gin… wait a second, I didn't make breakfast. So who did?" said Mrs. Wesley

Harry looked down at his pancakes and notice a picture drawn on it and said

"Mine has a picture drawn on it. One that I haven't seen before."

He then looked around and saw Sakura in the corner between the fridge and the cabinet and said

"I better go Mrs. Wesley, I promised to help Sakura today with something."

"okay dear." Said Mrs. Wesley

Harry had pointed upstairs while stretching (clever) and Sakura followed upstairs.

"You made breakfast, am I right?" he asked

"Yep!" she said "As payback for helping yesterday."

Tap, tap

Hedwig was tapping her beak against the window with a letter from Hogwarts. He took the letter from Hedwig and gave her a treat. He opened up the letter and pulled out two pieces of paper for him and two folded ones for Sakura. Harry read his and it said to give the two folded ones to Sakura, because they were from a friend of hers. He handed Sakura's to her and she read hers it said

_Dear Sakura,_

_So glad you could make it. I was wondering have you told anyone that you were going to_

_Hogwarts for your last year of witch training. I was also wondering when could me and_

_Sirius pick you and your friend up so that way you don't ruin the surprise. Well right _

_Soon and when you come to Hogwarts you must tell me how your summer went in _

_England._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S. Your owl shall be coming any day now._

And on the other piece of paper was a list of all the books that she would need.

"Harry do you have some parchment and a pen I could borrow?" she asked

"Yeah, here." He said giving her some parchment and a pen. This is what she wrote

_Dear Uncle,_

_I haven't told anyone that I'm going to Hogwarts for my last year of witch training. You_

_may pick us up the night before Hogwarts officially starts. I will be getting my books _

_today maybe I can meet you there somewhere._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sakura Kinomoto _

She gave the parchment to Hedwig and she took off to where Remus was standing, he was standing at the end of the drive way and too act like she didn't know she asked Harry

"Who's the man over at the end of the driveway?"

"It's Professor Lupin! Come on let's go." He replied

They hoped out of the window and ran over to Lupin.

"Hey Professor Lupin, what are you doing in here?" asked Harry

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all." He replied

"This is Sakura." He said

"Nice to meet you Sakura." Said Lupin

"The pleasure's all mine." Said Sakura

"Well Professor would you like to go to Diagon Alley with us?" asked Harry

"I wouldn't mind." He replied

"Alright let's go!" said Sakura

So the trio headed off to Diagon Alley. They went to Blourish and Blotts, to buy there books and then to a couple other stores to get some extra stuff. After that they headed to the café to get some butterbeer. Harry went to get the drinks while Sakura and Lupin talked.

"Sakura, my haven't you grown since the last time I met you. What do plan on doing for the rest of the summer?"

"Helping out, keeping my secret, trying to get everything down so I know what to do for the grand entrance, I mean it's not everyday a witch/elf comes to a great school."

"Here you go Sakura butterbeer for you, one for Lupin, and one for me." Said Harry as he brought back the drinks. "So what were you talking about?" he asked

"Just wizard stuff like who's winning the quidditch tournament." Said Sakura

"Ahh." He replied

"Well I better get going you know, well I hope we meet again Miss Sakura. Harry I'll be seeing you around I think." Said Lupin

"I should be going back too, Madison is probably worried sick about me." Said Sakura

"Alright, good-bye Professor Lupin, Sakura let's go." Said Harry

So they left back home and the sun was slowly starting to go down.

Sakura's Summer House

"Well were here." Said Sakura

"Sakura." Said Harry as he grabbed her arm before she went inside.

"Yes?" she replied as she turned around, then Harry brought her closer and gave her kiss, he let go of her, blushed, and ran back to the Wesley's house. Sakura was still blushing when she walked into her room, she walked to her dresser and saw a tape recorder replaying the little moment with Harry.

"MADISON!" she yelled

"What you don't think I'd get that on film did you and to think of it that I couldn't go with you on your first date BECAUSE YOU LEFT AT THE CRACK OF DAWN!" said Madison

"Fine we're even, but you show that to no one other wise I'll put a curse that you won't be able to get off as easily." She said

And so through the night they talked about how Sakura's first date was, and for the rest of the summer it was like that.


	4. Hogwarts

Ch 4 Hogwarts

Sakura's summer home

"Madison, is your stuff together?" asked Sakura

"Yeah." She replied

They were getting their stuff together because it was already time to leave. They had just finished packing when they heard a honking noise. Sakura looked out her window and saw the car coming to pick them up.

"Madison! They're here!" she yelled, they hauled there suitcases out and there owls. (Little info, Madison's owl is black, and Sakura's is white, what a coincidence)

Sakura got in the front middle seat and Madison had the whole back seat to her self. Lupin was driving the Tahoe and Sirius was sitting in the passenger seat. As soon as they were off the two fell asleep, because of their tiring day. They had gone on a picnic for the whole day with everybody as a little good-bye get together. It took three hours to get to Hogwarts. (They cheated, they also had a flying car only they didn't crash into the Whomping Willow.) Once they got there, they woke the girls up took their suitcases to the Professors dorm and told them they could sleep there for the night, but that they first had to get dinner and meet all of the teachers first so they did.

"Professor Lupin, you're late." Said a cold voice

"Sorry, Professor Snape. I had to pick up my niece and her friend from the Wesley's place." Said Lupin

"Who is this other guest you brought?" Snape said

"I think you already know who, Professor Snape and why are you treating Lupin like he is below you, when…." Said Sakura

"Hush Sakura, the Cherry Blossom Elf." Said a gentle, but old voice "Come, Eat."

"Thank you, If I'm right you're Albus Dumbledore." She said

"Correct, Sakura. Now you should eat, you and Madison." Said Albus "Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Protecting Harry and Sakura, 'tis their last year and something is bound to happen, I know." He replied

Sakura and Madison ate and then left to Lupin's dorm. The two girls slept in the dorm while the two men slept in the classroom. When the two girls fell asleep, Sakura dreamed of Harry, Madison dreamed of taping every moment of Sakura and Harry together. Sirius dreamed of being home free and being able to walk around a park with Harry and telling him all sorts of things that he and his father used to do. Lupin dreamed of meeting a she werewolf and dating her. They all had a good nights sleep.

The next morning all the teachers were getting things together for the big ceremony that they were going to have. The girls were getting dressed then breakfast magically appeared in front of them and so when they were eating Lupin came in to make sure that they were awake. After that they walked around the castle making sure not to enter the main hall, because it was going to be a surprise for the two of them. At about lunch time Lupin and Sirius came over in the yard to eat lunch with the two of them.

"Last year there was a boy who turned the head of every girl here, ya know." Said Sirius

"Who was that?" asked Sakura

"Harry Potter." Replied Lupin

Sakura blushed.

"I knew it! You do like Harry." Said Lupin

"N-N-NO I DON'T!" yelled Sakura

"Oh really, then why are you stuttering." Said Sirius

"And turning red." Said Madison

They had fun teasing Sakura at lunch. Then Lupin asked

"Do you know the history of that necklace your brother gave you?"

"Not really. Why?" she asked

"It started with Jasmine's great grandmother who gave it to her husband then they had a daughter, who was the grandmother who gave it to her husband who then had five sons before they had a girl, who was the mother of Jasmine who gave it to her husband and then they had Jasmine, and she gave it Touya who gave it to you. And within all those members it only worked once and that was with Jasmine's mother and father, which means that you will have a very strong chance of you and somebody being together."

"And how do you know that we have a very strong chance of being together?"

"Because Jasmine's mom was a full bred witch and a full bred elf, and her father was a full bred wizard like Harry."

Later when the students arrive at main hall

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to congratulate all of you in the houses that you are in. We have to special guest this year and they will be joining the seventh years." Said Albus

Their were murmurs going all around the students

"Joining seventh year, that the first, I wonder who it is?" was what was going around

"The two have left there old school to come to this school as their last year, they are very important to all wizards, witches, and muggles."

"I wonder who they are?" asked Hermione

"Will Sakura Kinomoto and Madison Tomoyo please come in." said Albus

The two walked in, actually Madison walked in and Sakura was nowhere to be found. Madison was standing next to the hat when everybody herd someone talking

"Fire, earth, wind, water, and ice. Come and fill me."

A girl started forming in the air, you could see auburn hair and a long cloak. She slowly went to the ground and stood on the other side of the hat, when her eyes opened, her eyes made contact with Harry and she nearly blushed had it not been for professor McGonagall.

"We will now see what house the two will be put in."

Madison put the hat on first and it said

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Then Sakura put the hat on it had a difficult time on where to put her. Then it finally said

"GRYFFINDOR!" and that whole house had cheered because they got the new kids.

They both walked to the cheering table and sat down next to Harry and the gang. They all ate and talked about how there summer went and what they hoped they could do on there last year at Hogwarts. After that they all headed to the dorms and learned the passwords.

"Fawks." And the fat lady let them enter.

"Second years and above you know what to do, first years girls on the right, boys left. Now go to your rooms." Said Ron since he was a Prefect.

So the girls headed to their room and the boys headed to their rooms. Once the girls were comfortable Hermione asked

"I thought you were going back to Tokyo?"

"I was only trying to protect Madison and me, so that muggles wouldn't think I was going mad." She replied

"Well I hope you don't mean that I'm a mudblood!" said Hermione

"NO, no, you know what people used to call me before I became famous, which is not the best thing." She said

"Sure, lets see if it's anything better." Replied Hermione

"A takiskin (tack y skin)"

"You mean they called you that, why that's horrible!" she gasped

"You have no idea. Being called a person from Hell and her hells friend." Said Madison

"The school we USED to go to was Tashi witch and wizard school. We had received an invation when I turned eleven and was forced to go there and never go home until the summer came. I went there for six years and that's why I'm going here for my seventh." Said Sakura

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Said Hermione

"It's alright you were mad and you had the right to." Said Madison "Anyways, what do think of Ron. I saw you two go off some where on the good-bye picnic."

"We didn't go anywhere." She said blushing

"RIGHT." Said Sakura

"Well what about you and Harry." Said Hermione

"We went over by the creek and talked." She replied

"AND KISSED!" said Madison

"MADISON! YOU DID NOT GET THAT ON TAPE DID YOU!" yelled Sakura

"Hermione catch!" said Madison as she got tackled by Sakura

Hermione was looking at the tape and laughed as Sakura tackled her.

"GIVE IT BACK!" yelled Sakura

"I don't think so, it's going in my Sakura of fame." She said

Boys Dorm

They could hear the girls talking, more like yelling through the wall.

"So you and Sakura kissed!" said Ron

"Yeah." Said a blushing Harry "What and you and Hermione didn't?"

Then Ron started turning red as if he was a rose.

"Figures." He replied

"What do mean figures!" said Ron as he threw a pillow at Harry.

Then Harry and Ron got in a pillow fight.


	5. First time for everything

Ch 5 First time for everything and she does it prefect!

Next Day

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Madison, and Sakura left for breakfast, Madison bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." Said Madison as she help pick up the books. When she looked up she saw a male with dark blue/black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Eriol, where've you been? Did you just get here?" asked Ron

"Yes, I got here this morning and I'll be putting my books in the dorm."

"The passwords Fawks, in case you didn't know." Said Harry

"Thanks, I'll see you at breakfast in a couple minuets." He said

Madison was just standing there looking in awe of the cute boy she just bumped into.

"Madison, EARTH TO MADISON!" said Hermione and Sakura together

Madison turned around and noticed that she was blushing and then noticed that Sakura was holding something very familiar.

"SAKURA, GIVE IT BACK NOW!" she yelled

"Nope this is payback, for me and Harry." She said

Sakura was against the railing and Madison was going after her. Then right when Madison had her Sakura jumped over the staircase and was floating in mid air. She floated down to the very bottom and waited very patiently for the rest of them to catch up. When they were in view someone else tried to snatch it from her.

"Nice try Malfoy. You can never get anything from me, the only person who can is…." She said while facing Malfoy.

When someone came up behind her took the video camera from her hand with one hand, wrapped his other hand around her waist and kissed her on her cheek.

"Make that two people." She said as she started blushing

"I hope theirs no trouble going on out here is there, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Lupin as he just walked up.

"No sir." As Malfoy and his gang walked off

After they were gone out of hearing range Madison said

"Uncle Lupin, she took my video camera and won't give it back!" whimpering

"Sakura," he said with the librarian look on his face

"WHAT! Well she got me and Harry on the camera without noticing! It was my revenge and caught her blushing!" she said

"Well lets see, since no one ever sees Madison blushing." He said

"UNCLE LUPIN!" yelled a shocked Madison

"Just kidding, how about I do this," and with a flick of his wrist he held two photos that showed each of what they wanted. "How's that, better, Harry best give Madison her camera," he said as he walked to the main hall "OH, Harry, you might also want to let go Miss Kinomoto too."

Harry looked down and noticed that he was still holding on to her, and immediately let go and blushed. Eriol had just come down and asked

"So who are the two Japanese girls here?" in Japanese

"What was that Eriol, you shouldn't talk like that you know how much trouble you got in last time." Said Harry

"He said 'who are the two Japanese girls here?'" replied Sakura

"Oh that's right you weren't here last night. This is Sakura." Said Hermione as she pointed to her, "and this is Madison the girl you bumped into earlier." She said as she nudged Madison closer.

"It's my pleasure to meet you two finally, Albus had told me you two were coming." He replied

Then when he kissed Madison's hand someone had pushed her right into his arms.

"LI! That's no way to treat our guests!" Eriol yelled

"Our guests or you fiancé!" he yelled in return, Madison saw the boy; he had dirty chestnut hair, and brown eyes that showed a flame in them. When Sakura saw the boy she almost threw a ball of fire at him if Harry hadn't stopped her.

"Please excuse my cousin, are you alright Madison." He said

"Yes. Sakura you weren't having one of those fits again were you?" Madison asked

"I think I was?" she said

"What's that?" asked Hermione

"It's when she knows someone is related to evil." Madison replied

"But he's not evil, he's just rude." Said Eriol

"Say's you, after the first evil boy she met, she was in a coma for three months. And after that there's a little thing in her hands that can tell if some one is evil, and we've learned how to figure out if someone is evil or not." She said "and Li is evil."

"I'm starving can we go eat now!" said Ron who was rubbing his stomach.

"Alright." They all said laughing

Snape's class

"Alright class I would like you to conjure up a potion that you would give to a werewolf, without using the listed items. Ready. Begin." Snape said

"Without using all these items and using what you've got in front of you? Easy!" Sakura said

As everyone else was working on different ways on how to do it Sakura was almost done with hers. Snape was going around checking everyone's and when he came to Sakura's he said

"I'm done Professor Snape, is there anything else you would like me to make?"

"I highly doubt you're done, Ms. Kinomoto." He replied

"OOOOOHHHHHH"class

"Try it and then tell me if there is anything else."

He tried it and then said

"Make three different potions, one to make someone forget something without using forget me knots, one to change someone into an animal without using cat tails, and one on how to mend an animals inside without using snake fangs."

Within five mins. She had made all three of the potions Snape got so mad that he said

"Class dismissed. Ms. Kinomoto please stay."

So the class left to go to their next class and Sakura stayed behind.

"Ms. Kinomoto, are you trying to embarrass me?" he said

"No, I'm just showing that you need to think up something harder for me to do, remember I went to a very tough school before." She said as she left.

After she left he started thinking up new things that he would test her on.

She finally caught up to the others and they all asked her

"What he do to you? Did you tick him off or something? Did you get a detention?"

"All I told him is that he needed to give me something harder to do. That's it." She replied

"Well, at least you didn't get a detention." Said Ron

"So, what's are next class?" asked Madison

"Defenses Against Dark Arts with Uncle Lupin!" replied Sakura

"My second worst subject." Said Ron

"OH, so what's your first?" asked Eriol

"Potions." He said

So the group chatted all the way to their next classroom, and were the first one's there. Professor Lupin greeted them and let them stay.

"So Sakura should I give you and Madison a little warm-up on the subject today?" asked Lupin

"I don't see why not." She replied

"Good, if everyone but Madison and Sakura can go to my office, I'll try and make this as quick as possible." He said

So they all left into his room and waited there. Lupin had a bogart in his little closet in the back of the room. Sakura was ready for what was yet to come and he opened the closet and out came a dementor, it started heading for her and she had her wand at the ready, she was able to block the first attack but the second one was coming right after it and she had no time to block it when her pendent became a big shield and blocked the attack and knocked the bogart out. She was scared and happy at the same time she finally beat a bogart.

"Well you finally used your inner soul, the only reason I sent the other into my room was in case something happened like last time." Said Lupin

"Well nothing happened and you might want to bring the others out cause it's almost time for the rest of the class to come in." she replied

So he let the others out of the room and then the rest of the class started coming in. So they had a wonderful rest of the day. And so the year went by with getting things done bit by bit.


	6. Christmas at Hogwarts part 1

Ch 6 Christmas At Hogwarts

A week before Christmas break

"So Harry will you be com'n back to my place for Christmas?" asked Ron

"No, I'll stay here for my last year. I'll find something to occupy myself with." He replied

"Alright." Said Ron

Girls Room

"Sakura will you be going back to Tokyo with Madison?" asked Hermione

"No, I'll be staying here. I figured I'm so used to not going back during school, that'll stay. I sent papa a letter about it and now I just have to wait for his reply." She said

'Tap,Tap' Sakura's owl, Daisuki, was at the window holding a letter in her mouth. Sakura walked over and opened the window, let Daisuki in, and opened the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_We got your letter and we will send your presents that we got you if you send Daisuki and Dark (Madison's owl) to us. Because we also have a present for her too. Scribble, Scribble, I hope you found a boyfriend and I hope he's nice to you. Are you doing good in your classes. Well got to go._

_Love Ya Lots_

_Papa & Touya_

_P.S. The other letter is for Uncle Lupin give it to him A.S.A.P._

"I'll be right back. I have to give this letter to Uncle Lupin." She said

So she slipped her shoes on and ran down the stairs and into the hallways to professor Lupin's classroom. She entered not knowing that he and Sirius were in a deep discussion.

"Oh, sorry didn't know you two were talking. I'll come back later." She said

"Oh no, we don't mind. Please come in out of the cold classroom. So what are you here for?" asked Lupin

"I needed to give you this note from papa a.s.a.p." she replied

He opened the note read it over three times and asked Sakura

"Will you be giving that pendent to Harry for Christmas?"

"Yes." She said blushing

"So I should probably give him some fake extra credit in order to find out about it." He said

"To who?" asked Sirius

"Harry Potter of course!" he replied

"Yes," Harry had just walked into the room and didn't know what the conversation was on.

"Ah, Harry, just the man I want to see. Your grade is dropping rapidly and I'll give you this extra credit for you and nobody else, will you take it?" he asked

"Of course, if my grades dropping than yes!" Harry replied

"I need you to look up a pendent in any books in the library and write half of parchment. The pendent looks like a shield with a sword going from upper left to lower right, a wand going the opposite direction, a staff in the back, and stars all around it. Got it Harry?"

"Yes, I'll start it as soon as I can. Thank you for letting me have some extra credit."

"Remember no one must know about it."

"Right."

So Harry left. And Sakura was still blushing, when she left as well.

"So what'd the letter say?" asked Sirius

"Read it yourself." Was his reply, so Sirius took the letter and read it

_Dear Lupin,_

_I've been receiving your weekly letters. Thank you for letting me know what is going on with Sakura and Harry. Please make sure that Sakura gives Harry the pendent on Christmas day since it will be a Monday and that way they will have two weeks to learn more about each other. You and Sirius will receive something at Christmas from the two of us. _

_Have A Merry Christmas & Happy New Year_

_Sincerely yours_

_Touya_

(Tricky, That I am. You thought father;)

Sirius smiled and turned the letter over and put it back on his desk.

Hogwarts main room

"Alright, who's leaving back home for Christmas?" asked Ron he counted all of those who were leaving.

"O.K. you may go, who's stay'n?" he asked, then he counted all of those who were staying.

"o.k. you may go, and how many of you are being idiots and taking after my brothers before me." He asked counted the rest of them for home.

"Alright go pack your stuff your leaving tomorrow." So they left and packed their stuff.

Harry, Madison, Eriol, Sakura, and Hermione came down and asked him if he was leaving or not. He told them he was leaving. They found out that Harry and Sakura were going to be the only old kids around Gryffindor.

Harry had done the research on the pendent, and written what he needed to, and figured he wait until after the break.

Leaving Day

"BYE MADISON, RON, GINNY, ERIOL, AND HERMIONE" yelled out Sakura as she waved to the train as it was leaving with Harry standing next to her. He had his arm around her waist when they left. Harry was wearing a long sleeve shirt and long pants, and Sakura was wearing a white sweatshirt that said Rusty on it with long pants and a scarf.

They walked back to the castle cause they wanted to look at how beautiful the grounds looked when it snowed. They finally got back to their room, when they noticed a tree decorated and saw a tale wagging.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" asked Harry

"Just decorating the tree." Said Lupin

"Uncle!" Sakura said as she ran over to hug him

"So this is Christmas Eve. and you know what there is a little Christmas Eve. Party going on later tonight and was wondering if you two would like to come? Everyone else in Hogwarts is coming." asked Sirius

"We'd love to come." Said Harry

Sakura had smiled.

"Let me go see if I have a dress." She said

She ran up stairs and saw a box on her bed. She opened it up and squealed, inside it was a green dress that had long, slender sleeves with a ring attached to the end of it. The dress went down to her feet and had flames on the bottom going up, while blending in with the dress at the top. It looked like a prom dress. On the bottom of the box there was a card she opened it up and squealed again, ran down the stairs and gave a giant hug and kiss to Harry.

"What'd you do Harry?" asked Lupin and Sirius laughing since he was tangled up in kisses

"Bought her a dress." He replied

"Well that got her going. See you later you guys. Don't forget 7 o'clock, for the guys and 7:30 for the girls." Said Sirius

The two left the love birds alone. Sakura was still hugging him when they left.

"Thank You Harry, but how did you know?" she asked

"You were staring at it the first day I took you to Diagon Alley." He said

"I thought you couldn't notice, but then when did you buy it?" she asked

"The day after." He said as he pulled her up to kiss her

It was 5:30 when they came into their room and now it's 6:45 p.m. When Sakura noticed she said

"Harry you should go and get ready it's almost 7."

"Huh?" he said looking at the clock, it said 6:45. So he straitened up and fixed his hair and said

"Alright I'm going just make sure YOUR ready by 7:30." After that he pecked her on the lips and wandered off upstairs to his dorm.

Sakura went to her dorm and started pulling things out that she would need.

Harry's Dorm

"Some other world, some other world!" he was singing

He had a black tux on and he tried fixing his hair put it wouldn't stay so he left it. He checked the time and left he jumped the steps and when he was three floors up and jumped over the railing and walked to the doors to the main hall. When he walked in he saw a lot of guys around they were all talking to each other happily putting their houses aside.

"Harry, over here!" yelled Cedric one from Hufflepuff

Harry walked over to Cedric and decided to talk to him.

"So you a loner too?" he asked

"Yea, well not unless you include Sakura." He replied

"Wow, you get to be stuck with Sakura for two whole weeks! You lucky Son of a Gun!" Cedric replied "Oh, let me introduce these guy's their friends went back home, this is Matt, Jarred, Russ, and Toby. Guys this is Harry."

"Nice to meet ya, hell of a good seeker." Said Jarred

"Yo! Glad you could stay." Said Russ

"Hey!" said Toby

"Hello!" said Matt

Once they were all introduced they all started talking, learning what they plan on doing once they graduate and what they hope their friends got them for Christmas and all kinds of things.

'Ding, Ding, Ding' Albus tapped his cup in order to get the boys attention.

"If you haven't noticed the time yet, you will now know that it is 7:30 and the girls are waiting to bet let in. If you could part a way in the center so they could walk down the isle, they will walk down the isle and will stand up here so that you can find your dance partner more easily." He said

The doors opened and the girls walked in slowly and went down the isle to the front where they had been instructed. They saw all sorts of girls with different dresses. Harry was looking for Sakura, but didn't see her, the end of the line came and he still didn't see her. All the other boys went and found there partner and they all started dancing. So Harry sat down on the bench and stared out into the crowd dreaming of him and Sakura dancing, he was about to leave when Harry felt someone tap him he looked up and saw Lupin, he pointed in the direction of the doors and standing in the doorway was a beautiful girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes, with a stunning dress that would make her stand out from the crowd. He walked over and stuck a hand out and asked

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." She replied smiling

They walked to the center where there was room and started dancing, it was a slow song and when everyone saw the two of them dancing they walked to their seats and just watched them in awe since they were like one. The song ended and everyone clapped, when Sakura and Harry finally figured it out they blushed and walked off to a table.

"Sakura, Harry, that was…. GREAT!" said Cedric

"You may now eat if you'd like." Said Albus and lots of different kinds of food appeared on the table. Sakura was very careful not to get anything on her dress and Harry on his tux. After that they all headed back onto the dance floor and started dancing to some pop, rap, country, and rock & roll. They were all getting onto the groove. Then a slow song came on and they started dancing to it and when Sakura looked up to Harry, they pulled closer and got into a kiss, and with just that, they started dancing on air, the stars on the pendent gave all the ability to dance in the air and none of them cared. They stayed there for the last remaining slow songs.

Christmas Morning

Sakura woke up in her bed, she looked at the roof of her bed for a while thinking about last night. Then she got up and walked over to her trunk took a sweatshirt put it on and took a brush and put her hair in a ponytail. She took the pendent she was wearing and wrapped it up in a little box that had little snitches on it. Then she walked down stairs and plopped onto one of the chairs and flicked her wand so that the fireplace would be lit. She was sitting there staring at the fire, by that time she had been standing up when she felt two arms around her, she put her hands on his, then right when she wasn't expecting it she felt a wet willy and screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Lupin was laughing so hard

"SIRIUS, YOU ARE SO GROSS AND MEAN!" yelled Sakura

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." Sirius said through the tears of laughter "You were just standing there looking into outer space an all."

"Hmph!" she said

At this time Harry came down and figured to sneak up on her too, so he put his finger over his lip to tell Lupin & Sirius not to say anything. Sakura was staring out the window by the tree, and Harry put his arms around her waist, and she said

"I'm not falling for it again, Sirius."

"Why not?" he replied

"Because… say that again." He sounded further away then he should be

"Why not?" he replied

She noticed it wasn't either of them on her, then she felt a warm breath in her ear and the voice said


	7. Christmas at Hogwarts part 2

Christmas at Hogwarts part 2

I had to make 2 chapters out of this one cause it wouldn't let me upload the one chapter so i split it into two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura, but I do own the plot!

"Merry Christmas, Sakura." And then she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She replied, turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

Then they all sat down in the chairs and Sakura asked if she could pass out the presents, they said yes and she passed them out. Sakura sat down next to Harry and said

"Lupin, you open yours first."

So he did, he got a 'Potions for Dummies' book from Sakura, a werewolf type of journal from Harry, a new cloak from Sirius, and a picture of the family from Touya.

Next was Sirius. He got a picture book of the trio (Sirius, James, and Lupin) from Sakura, a new cloak and clothes from Harry, a roll of parchment and a pen from Lupin (cause Sirius kept stealing his), and a different family picture from Touya.

Next was Sakura. She got a very traditional, but new kimono from Lupin, a sweatshirt from Sirius (it said Sakura in cherry blossoms), a quilt from Madison's mom, an outfit from Madison (a shirt with cherry blossoms decorating the whole shirt & in the center there was a tree with a little girl and a little boy sitting under the tree, and long pants that had more cherry blossoms), a new spell book from her dad, a towel, blanket, pillow, candy, and a pair of earrings, that all had to do with cherry blossoms from Touya, and she got a blank book and understood it was something that you could pass notes to whoever had the other book from Harry.

Last was Harry. He got some new pair of clothes from Sirius, a couple of board games from Lupin, a note saying hurt her and die from Touya, and then came Sakura's present.

"What is it?" he asked

"Well open it and find out." She said

So he opened it up and had a shocked look on his face and he finally managed to say

"So you made me look it up because of this and not because my grade is going down."

"Harry, your grade is not going down, that was the only way I could think of that would make you know what it was." Replied Lupin

He got up and grabbed Sakura, hugged her, and kissed her right in front of Sirius and Lupin. Once they let go Sakura said

"So I guess that means I can put it on you?"

He turned around and she put the necklace on him, and when he turned back around it started glowing, and at that moment she knew something about Harry and her. That they will be in separable. After that Harry went and got dressed and so did Sakura. Harry was done first and so he talked to Lupin and Sirius.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Sirius

"I don't know, go walk around on the grounds or something." Replied Harry

"You know what, she really likes to fly in the air and race if there is a good prize at the end." Replied Lupin

"Really!" said Harry

Then Sakura came down dressed and all but hungry.

"Uncle is there any food left downstairs?" she asked

"Yep!" he replied

So they all left to go downstairs to eat some breakfast. Once they were only five floors up Sirius asked

"Who's up for a race?"

"I AM!" said Sakura

"Alright a brought three brooms that are supposedly the fastest for me Lupin and Harry to use. Sakura you can use your wings alright." He said

"okay." She said "As long as I get to kiss Harry, if I'm winner."

"Alright, and if one of us wins, well we would have to wait until the bottom cause I can't think." He replied

"On your mark…" said Lupin, everyone got in there positions.

"Get set…" replied Harry

"GO!" said Sakura and Sirius

So they zipped and zoomed all the way down and at first Harry was in the lead and then Sakura and it was a constant switch until the very end,

"AND THE WINNER IS…." Replied Albus

"HARRY POTTER!" he said

ERK, ERK, ERK, CRASH! Sirius crashed into one of the walls.

"Albus I didn't know you would be down here, I'm sorry." Replied Lupin

"It's alright Lupin, I can stand a little bit of fun every once in a while. I have a present for Sirius." He handed an envelope to him, and Sirius opened. When he finished reading it, he had a big smile on his face.

"What is it Sirius?" asked Lupin

"I've been freed from prison, Albus freed me! Thank You Albus!" he said "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well, you can watch out over a couple of witches and wizards and maybe become more of a god father to the kid then to the student." Albus replied (might be confusing, but it means be more of a god father to Harry all year long and not when he's just at school.)

"I will thank you." Sirius said

"Now you may want to go eat breakfast, before the rest of the students wake up." Albus said

Lupin, Harry, Sirius, and Sakura all dropped their jaws.

"THEY AREN'T UP YET!" they all yelled

"You might want to be more quiet, yes, so you should try to spend as much time to doing what you can do while they are still asleep." He said as he walked off

So the rest walked in grabbed a plate and started putting things on their plates. Sakura had pancakes, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. Harry had eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of milk. Lupin had cereal and Sirius had what all three of them were having multiply that by two and square root of sixty-four and minus three ect. ;)

After that Harry and Sakura went outside and Sirius went to wander the school and Lupin went to one of the towers to go and look at the wonderful landscape and dream about not being a werewolf. Harry and Sakura were walking around the grounds when Sakura asked

"So you won the race, what's your prize?"

He grabbed her hands and pinned her against one of the walls and started kissing her, when he finally let go he replied

"You are."

She blushed. He kissed her one more time and then let go of her.

"I have another game for you, lets see if you can catch me." She said

She flew off over the water, and at that moment a broom dropped on his head and when he looked up he saw only a cloak disappear, (wonder who that was:) then he got on the broom and chased after her. They chased for about an hour. Then it started snowing and he still chased after her, then all of a sudden he was knocked off his broom and he was right over water he was waiting to here the KERSPLASH but never did, all he heard was

"I win." She said

She was holding onto his hands and was flying with ease.

"I'm going to teach you had to fly with your spirit." She said "Now concentrate on one thing and that's me." She then let go of him and he concentrated on her, and he just floated there three inches above the water. He tried to move forward but ended up getting his lower half drenched.

"Hahahah." Sakura laughed grabbed him and brung him to dry and then set him down.

"Oh so you think that's funny?" he said

"Yes," she replied and then Harry pushed her over the edge and she grabbed him, they both went down in the water. After that she grabbed him by the waist and flew him to the Gryffindor house, there they went and changed. Sakura brought down her blanket and sat down on the couch curled up in her blanket staring at the fire with a cup of coco (STARBUCKS! I actually wouldn't mind some right now, WAITER, CUP OF HOT COCO, mmmm thanks. 'slurp' aahh) Then Harry came down and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura set her mug down so she could get closer to Harry, when they both felt a pair of hands on them, then the face came between them and said

"HEY MONSTER! HOWS IT BEEN!"

Sakura nearly whacked him out of the castle.

"What can't a brother come and see his sister." Said Touya

"Yeah, but you can't sneak up on us and call me monster." She replied

"US?" he said "Who's US?"

"ME AND HA…" she quickly covered her mouth and started blushing

"Now why are you blushing, you don't like HAIRY POTTER do you?" he asked

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF HIS NAME!" she yelled

At this point in time he was staring at Harry and looking at the pendent and asked

"So, Harry, who gave you the pendent."

He looked at Sakura and she shook her head to say not her.

"From Hermione." He said

"Right, you know Harry I'm smarter than you and did you know that, that pendent is the only, ONLY, pendent ever made." Touya replied

"Then how come it's in almost every book in the library!" Harry asked

"AHAH! My plan never fails." Touya said "So how long?" he asked Sakura

"Only a couple of days." She said with her head down

"LIAR!" he said, he was holding a picture that showed two people who kept kissing.

"Madison gave it to me. (Sakura was saying in her head 'when you get back Madison, I am SO going to kill you.') Sakura, you shouldn't be scared to tell me that you have a boyfriend." He said

"But you'd make fun of me." She replied

"Sakura, its part of my job to tease you, besides I'm very happy about this guy, and not just because he's popular, but I trust him. I've seen how he acts around his friends and he's not like the other guys you met." Touya said smiling at her

"What other guy's?" asked Harry getting a little mad

"Harry don't get mad at Sakura for not telling you of the other guys, I wouldn't either, but it's for your safety. When Sakura went to her other school she was really popular to all of the guys, there were only a couple that she liked in return. When she first dated I was worried, but she came home okay, but by the time they had dated over ten times she started walking back to her dorm and Madison would tell me that she cried the whole night. That's when she was in a coma, afterward she was a little more careful, but she still got hurt. I guess that's one way to say why she moved to this school." He said

Sakura was staring out the window when she saw Li.

"TOUYA!" she screamed as she pointed at the window

When he saw who it was he broke the windows and caught him, he brought him back in the room and pinned him against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SAKURA!" he yelled

"Nothing, just to say, Merry Christmas." Li replied

"CUT THE CRAP, LI!" he yelled again "You know my specialty is earth and water right you'll become it real soon."

"Technically, you can't touch me, since we're on school grounds, SO I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU LET GO!" he said

"rrrrrrrrrr" he said

Harry was holding onto Sakura and had his wand at ready.

"Sakura, you will be mine again you know. I will make sure you are mine. Good Bye." Said Li

He jumped out the window and onto the ground he ran towards the lake.

"Do you know Li?" asked Harry

"Yes, he was the last guy I dated and he's still after me, had I known that he goes here, I would never have gone." She replied

"And if you didn't come, you would have never given me something that you hadn't given to Li." Harry said

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked

"Your love." He replied as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Alright, I'll go, just don't get mushy while I'm here." Touya said "See ya, Sakura!"

Sakura told Harry to wait a sec. and ran over to her brother and said

"Onii-chan, I was wondering, do you think he can come and live over in Tokyo at the end of the school year?"

"I don't see why not." He replied

She had a big smile on her face and gave her brother a big hug, he left and she returned to Harry. Then Harry said

"So what are we going to do now?" as he started kissing her neck.

"Well, we can go fly to Tokyo and be back here by five." She said

"Sounds good." He replied

So they changed cloths and flew over to Tokyo to walk around. They first went to Madison's place and he was surprised, Madison was also surprised. After that they went to walk around the town and looked at all the cool wizard and witches shops. After that they headed to Sakura's home, Harry was amazed at how clean it was, and when he saw Sakura's room, he was amazed that she had was a few books, some cd's, a boom box, a desk, a bed, at TV., and a yellow thing in the center of the room playing video games.

"Kero…" she said

"Huh?" he said, then he looked over and saw a very angry Sakura,

"UH OH." He said

"Kero meet Harry, Harry meet Kero." Sakura said while trying not to start pounding on Kero.

"Hi!" said Harry

"Umm, what are you doing home so early…. From…… school?" asked Kero

"I came home to make sure something isn't always playing video games when I'm not home!" she replied

"Sakura? Sakura is that you?" asked a very familiar voice

"Papa?" she said

Then Sakura's father walked into the room. Shocked that Sakura was home in her room.

"Sakura, you're going to get into trouble if you don't go back to school." He said

"I know, but Albus said I could come and visit today." She replied

"Well that's good. Who's this?" he asked as he pointed to Harry

"Dad, this is Harry Potter." She said

"Well, welcome Harry. Would you like some teriyaki chicken and some rice?" he asked

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all come down stairs and we can chat." He said

So the three of them walked downstairs and talked about how the school year was going. When Sakura's father was done cooking he put it on the table and started eating. Harry tried to eat with chopsticks, but was having trouble until Sakura helped him figure out how to use them. Touya came back and was shocked that they beat him back home from the castle and he left before them. But he sat down and ate. After they were done, Sakura and Harry left to go back to Hogwarts and as they were flying back they were trying to think of things that they could do over the two weeks of break. Once they got back in the main room, they fell asleep on the couch curled up against each other and dreamed sweet dreams.

Next Day

Harry woke up with Sakura next to him and he smiled and pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on her temple.


End file.
